Smitchie Shuffle
by Music-To-Write
Summary: Smitchie Shuffle. Put my zune on shuffle and let her rip!


**Alright, so this is my first Smitchie Camp Rock.... story thing? Anyway, I own nothing Camp Rock, and I definitely don't own the characters, so please don't get upset with me. OH! FYI I love country music. Thats why most of the songs are country...**

**So please, comment, rate, just don't hate! xD**

* * *

Trying To Stop Your Leaving – Dierks Bently

I looked at those words on the paper and they stung just as hard as I thought they would

_I'm sorry, but I couldn't do it anymore._ The messy scrawl showed that she was in a hurry and the discolored teardrops that dried to the thick parchment seemed to make the pain that she was feeling more prominent.

_I did this to her, I made her leave._ I couldn't help but feel like it was all my fault and it was. I hated self-pity but the truth was as plain as the goodbye note that she left.

All the tours and all of the crazed fan girls took its toll on the only person I loved, Mitchie Torres. She wrote this note and walked out that door.

I grabbed my car keys and ran out the door; hours later I pulled up to the train station and stood on the middle of the tracks.

_She isn't coming back, she isn't coming home._

**Sex On Fire – Kings Of Leon**

"YUCK! Seriously Shane, you have to talk about STD's right now?" I asked him and scrunched my nose up in disgust. He looked at me with a goofy grin and I shook my head at him.

"Why should we be worrying, we haven't _done_ anything yet, so let's just drop it…?" I mumbled.

"The key word is _yet_." He whispered into my ear and I involuntarily shivered. Goosebumps appeared on my arms and I felt my hair stand up.

"Calm down over there," I joked and pushed him away from me. I glanced over towards him and he smirked, obviously knowing that he got to me like he wanted to.

I blushed and glared at the television.

_Resist Mitchie, resist._

**Tim McGraw – Taylor Swift**

I stared out at the starred sky, and could only think of _him. _The dock I stood on creaked and a small breeze blew by, the cattails swayed with the wind and I smiled at the fond memories we bother shared; Shane Gray wherever he was, I hope he was thinking of me.

After Camp we kept in touch, and he even saw me a couple of times, but nothing substantial. I never knew that my heart could ache so much, but when September came so did school. I hated feeling weak and venerable but that's what Shane Gray did to me.

I turned on the radio and a Tim McGraw song came on, I remember the last thing I said to Shane before he left.

"_When you think Tim McGraw, think my favorite song Shane." I told him and he just tilted his head to the side, obviously confused by my random comment. That's when he noticed that a Tim McGraw song played on the radio, and he smiled. _

"_Every time I hear him I'll think of you." He told me honestly and I smiled._

_I saw him leaning closer and I noticed that my torso was gravitating towards him too, before I realized it my lips suddenly felt warm; we were kissing. My first ever kiss._

That was a summer ago, but every time I come back to this dock, I think of him, and that kiss that seemed to make my head spin even at the thought of it.

**Teardrops On My Guitar – Taylor Swift**

_I hate it when he looks at me like that._ I thought bitterly as Shane walked by, he glanced at me with a goofy smile on his face and I giggled despite my annoyance.

I loved him. My God did I love him. I loved him more than life itself and there he went, off to another girl, only to tell me about her later and how amazing she is and all that… I couldn't help but feel the way I do. Camp Rock made me fall in love with him and there he was; out of my grasp.

I walked back to my dressing room that had 'Mitchie Torres' splayed across the door. I trudged in and sat down on the couch, whilst picking up my acoustic. Before I knew it the tears were falling all over the wooden body and I smiled despite my heartache.

_One day, _I thought. _One day he'll see._

**Sounds So Good – Ashton Shepherd**

"Mitchie! Come on let's go!" Shane Gray stood on my front lawn and I was hanging out of my window.

"Hold on one minute!" I screeched back and he threw his hands on his hips before I heard his laughter.

I grabbed my bag and practically leapt down the stairs.

"Be back later mom," I said goodbye to my mother and she smiled knowingly at me. I made my way out to Shane's Jeep, and the top was down. I threw my bag in the back next to the cooler which sloshed when I got in.

"Alright Popstar, I'm here let's go!" I exclaimed and pointed forwards to who know where.

He laughed and I beamed at him; I loved that melodious laugh, it was almost as amazing as his voice.

He took off and flipped the radio on _Josh Turner _blared from the speakers and I turned it up so everyone around us heard. I looked at Shane and he smiled brilliantly at me, and at that moment I knew; I was in love with Shane Gray.

**Hollywood's Not America – Ferras**

It was unbearable. The stress, the stress of fame, of Hollywood… of being Mitchie Torres international Popstar and phenomenon. I was done, and I felt like no one could change my mind.

"Shane I need to go home." I told him and looked into his saddened eyes. "I need to find myself again." I whispered to him and he immersed me in a hug.

"I was thinking of taking a break myself." He said thoughtfully and I looked up at him doubtful eyes, he only replied with a reassuring smile and I grinned.

The next morning we flew to Texas, where the rest of my family was. When we got to my house I went upstairs to my room and unloaded my bags. I went through my dresser which contained my old clothes, I took out some old blue jeans and put them on; they fit like a glove. I couldn't help but think of my life, yeah I was lucky, and yeah I was living the dreams, but one thing's for certain; Hollywood's not America.

**Everything You Ever Wanted – Hawk Nelson**

_This— this can't happening. NO!_ I began to hyperventilate and Caitlyn wrapped her arms around me protectively while I cried my eyes out.

Shane Gray.

He was always the cause of my tears, and I think I finally came to my senses because that day I realized one thing; the tears needed to stop.

I waited for him, I WAITED. But he never came, every forgotten date, every missed phone call, every damn mistake he made I forgave because hey, he was a guy and guys made mistakes right? Wrong. Nate never made those mistakes with Cailtyn, but yeah Shane was forgetful so I gave him the benefit of the doubt but, no. I realized he wasn't so forgetful when I saw him making out with that foreign supermodel and then try to play it off that she jumped him.

I tried to be everything that he ever wanted, but apparently I couldn't. Well, Shane Gray I have only one response for that.

Fuck you.


End file.
